


caput lupinum

by barbiexiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiexiu/pseuds/barbiexiu
Summary: Reclusive millionaire Kim Minseok is a murder suspect for four of the five deceased husbands that he's had over the span of ten years. At twenty-eight, Minseok is still has alluring as he was in his first wedding and detective Lu Han vows to get to bottom of his case.





	caput lupinum

**Author's Note:**

> caput lupinum -- the Latin term literally means "wolf's head" or "wolfish head", and refers to a person considered to be an outlaw.

###

  


 

 

For as long as he can remember, Lu Han has always wanted to be a detective. At first, it's to imitate his father and later it manifests into an individual pursuit, a personal desire. He falls in love with the field helplessly and for as much time as he spends romanticizing it, he's not disappointed in the least when he finally gets to assist in a real case. He climbs the ranks through hard-work and sheer determination until he has an office of his own and other people assist him.  
  
Lu Han doesn't particularly think he's a genius or born with some sort of a talent, but he has ambition in spades and if he wants something, he'll do anything within the law to get it.  
  
He's born in Beijing, but grows up in Seoul once his father is transferred. In primary school, he becomes friends with the only other Chinese student, Zhang Yixing - who for all his shy smiles and too-nice personality grows up to be a prosecutor. Even after all these years, it feels nice to resort to his native tongue when he can't find the proper words for something and it feels even nicer to have someone who loves you unconditionally, is there to tell you to shut the damn case already, _it's three a.m, jackass, come get a beer with me_.

 

It’s one of those days where Lu Han is doubting his career just a little bit because of a brutal, bloody case scattered over his desk. He rubs his tired, bloodshot eyes - trying to sooth them with the coldness of his fingertips. His phone rings, startling him a little, and he answers it as soon as he sees who’s calling.

“What’re you up to?” Yixing asks right away, still a slight accent on his Korean despite how long he’s lived in Seoul.

“Nothing,” he answers and then transitions to Mandarin, “A little fucked up over the latest murder spree case. How many sick people can there possibly be in one city? At this point, I gotta start thinking twice about my barista, my mail guy, the security people, my boss-”

“Your best friend, if you don’t shut up. Listen, Junmyeon’s over and he wanted me to invite you because you’ve been a reclusive loser for weeks and won’t pick up anyone’s call,” Yixing says, voice warm. Immediately, Lu Han can feel the stress of the case melting off his shoulder and he’s shutting a folder even as he pretends to protest.

Half an hour later, he’s pretending he’s an upstanding citizen - a servant of the public - as Sehun puts a shot of soju to his lips. Another half an hour has Lu Han flat on his back, staring at Yixing’s ceiling - artsy bulbs that look like stars. The carpet is fluffy and soft under him, and he’s about ready to pass out despite the pleasant buzz. His friends’ laughter is almost white noise and there’s a stupid grin on his face. He’s almost asleep when Junmyeon softly kick his side, looking down at him from the sofa.

“What about you? Still boring and single?”

Unaware of the conversation preceding this question but knowing his answer, Lu Han says, “Of course. Who the fuck wants to date a detective?”

Sehun snorts from where he’s resting his head on Yixing’s shoulder - says, “Anyone who ever sees pictures of you on my Instagram.”

“They don’t know my job,” Lu Han retorts, “I’ve tried dating. It never works out. Nobody wants to be second to a file of forensic photographs,” at his friends’ downcast expressions, he rolls his eyes and adds, “It’s fine though. I got promoted and I’ll only be assigned to one case at a time now, not just tacked onto five investigative teams at once. I’ll have more time.”

Eventually, the conversation drifts away from the topic, but Lu Han looks at the ceiling and thinks about how lonely his apartment suddenly seems compared to Yixing’s.

 

His first case after his promotion is simple - open and shut. His second case comes in the form of a thick manila folder on his desk with an ominous, foreboding look from Minhee - the senior detective.  
  
“Four deaths with a common suspect," she says and Lu Han is immediately interested, grabbing the folder and flipping it open. The material inside is sectioned into five stacks with differently colored and huge paper clips. He plucks the first one out (bright green) and there's a label stuck on the first page that reads Choi Minhyuk. As he starts reading, he becomes immersed and barely notices when she leaves.  
  
The files seem to be going from the newest case to the oldest, starting with the only case not technically closed.

 

**Choi Minhyuk (36)**

Date of Death: 22 November 2017  
Cause of Death: Multiple Stab Wounds  
Verdict: Pending

 

There's a picture of him. He's in his lab-coat with Dr. Choi written above the pocket and he's smiling, though it seems stale and professional. He's handsome, an interesting dimple at the edge of only one side of his smile. Lu Han flips the page to find an interrogation transcript with certain parts highlighted.

 

23/11/2017   
00:02:35  
Gangnam Police Station  
  
Officer: Where were you the night of your husband's murder, Kim Minseok-shi?  
M: At home resting. He said he would be late - had some hospital emergency to take care of.  
....  
Officer: You seem very unconcerned with your husband's death.  
M: I've never been one for theatrics, officer. We had a turbulent marriage. He was controlling, insecure, and an all-around dull person. It's hard to fake a sense of loss when I don't really miss him.  
Officer: That's a bit harsh. He suffered from-  
M: Stabbed to death. (short laugh) He always hated sharp things.  
....  
Officer: Choi Minhyuk had considerable wealth under his name that will be passed on to you. This feels like a open-shut case, I'm afraid.  
M: What are you suggesting?  
Officer: People have done worse for less money.  
M: (smile) I suppose they have.

 

There's a DVD clipped to another transcript and Lu Han opens the case to slip the disk into his computer. The video that opens is dated a week after the first interrogation and it's his first glance of Kim Minseok. The tape's quality isn't bad, but the angle is weird - Lu Han sees more of Minseok's head than his face, but then Minseok tilts it up and Lu Han feels something phantom twist in his stomach.  
  
He's handsome in a delicate way - pretty lips twisted up in a smile, big eyes looking at the officer like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, and a cute little nose that twitches like he's about to laugh. He's wearing a sweater with the sleeves coming down over his knuckles and tight pants stuffed into chunky boots, and he seems completely at ease.  
  
The officer clears his throat and Lu Han can see the way his gaze settles on Minseok's collarbones before he looks down at his papers.  
  
"You have an interesting history with your husbands, Minseok-shi."  
  
Minseok crosses his arms and legs, leans back and tilts his head to the side - a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"In that they're all dead? I guess so."  
  
The officer clears his throat again, looking like he's the one being interrogated.  
  
"The night of Choi Minhyuk's murder, we have surveillance tapes seeing you drive to the house but dates and times can be easily manipulated when they're from your own security system on your own gate."  
  
"I don't know how to work the security system. Minhyuk had it installed because he thought I was cheating on him and I don't have the key to the security room. Your officers broke into the room themselves when they came to search the house," he says calmly.  
  
"Still, it's possible-"  
  
"The video surveillance was connected to his laptop which I also didn't have the password to. You could find copies of the videos in there and see if the dates are right or not."  
  
"You have no evidence to prove you didn't tamper with it regardless."  
  
Minseok smiles softly and says, "You have no evidence to prove I did tamper with it."

 

The interrogation continues in a similar fashion - with the officer continuously trying to find holes in Minseok's stories while Minseok avoids or disregards each accusation like he's been trained for it. Like it's art, carefully placing sugar sweet words in confusing sentences or smiling in a way that hangs precariously between coy and outright smug.  
  
After a while, the screen goes blank and new text pops up that dates a day ahead.  
  
When the interrogation room comes to light again, someone else is sitting in Minseok's place. The bottom of the screen identifies him as Kim Jongin, twenty-seven years old and an assistant. His handsome features seem to be made out of marble - expression stoic and unrelenting.  
  
He's questioned about Minseok's whereabouts, asked questions Lu Han recognizes as cornering attempts, and Jongin is calm throughout as he answers everything in favor of Minseok and never once slips up. He's almost robotic - stating facts and refusing to delve into emotions. When asked about the state of Minseok and Minhyuk's marriage, his jaw clenches but he simply answers, "I'm not privy to that information nor would I wish to be. I've always striven to protect Young Master's privacy."  
  
There's another tape that has Minseok's maid testifying in the same manner - Jung Jinhee, 28, long and pretty and with an airtight defense.  
  
Then, after all the transcripts of the interrogations, are some photographs. Most are of the crime scene and Minhyuk's bloody body, laid out on his own examination table like some gruesome parody. There's a USB taped to the back of the packet that, once opened, shows all the surveillance tapes from the home and the hospital.  
  
Since the murder was in an examination room, there's no footage of the crime scene itself but there is footage of the hallways. And, about half an hour before Minhyuk's murder, he gets a call on his cell phone in his office and then goes to the examination room, firmly shutting the door. Nobody enters or leaves until a nurse happens to open the door.  
  
The surveillance of the house shows Minseok arriving exactly when he said he did and then not leaving. There's even footage of Minseok cooking dinner, humming and chopping as the assistant looks on - solemn but smiling now and then whenever Minseok laughs.  
  
There's virtually no case. He can see all the previous detectives' frustrated notes on all the documents, the desperate attempts to connect Minseok to the murder. There are no hand prints, the weapon is a surgical knife that's been soaking in sterilizing solution when it's found, and there are too many solid alibis.  
  
For as apathetic as Minseok seems, he doesn't seem connected to the murder at all.  
  
Lu Han rubs at his temple, already feeling a headache form, and moves to the next packet. He removes the yellow clip and spreads the material in order over his desk. He puts away the previous case in a neat stack towards the side and rolls up his sleeves.

 

**Jin Hyunwoo (21)**  
Date of Death: 5 March 2014  
Cause of Death: N/A  
Verdict: N/A

 

In this case, since the body wasn't found, it seems even harder to link Minseok to the crime. And, again, Minseok has squeaky clean alibis and all he has to say is that Hyunwoo left the house one day and never came back. Minseok himself reports him missing, however apathetically, and he even pays for authorities to search the forest surrounding his spacious home.  
  
His property is vast but every inch of it is searched and nothing is found except gardens and benches.  
  
The previous detectives dug into Hyunwoo's background, found out he was a mechanic and he met Minseok when he went in to fix his car. They fell in love and were married within the month. Hyunwoo had a past with drug abuse but he seemed to clean up his act after the marriage and no drug usage residue was found in the house. Hyunwoo had no money to his name so there's no motive here either unlike the previous case.  
  
Hyunwoo is ruled dead and no clear suspects are brought forward, so the case is primarily shut.  
  
Lu Han plucks out the picture tucked in the last few pages and looks at it as if Hyunwoo will start speaking and tell him what really happened. Hyunwoo is all boyish charm in the picture, unruly hair and half-moon eyes and a wide, handsome smile. His profile says he's about six feet, so his overall appeal seems to be like an overgrown puppy.  
  
With a sigh, he sets the case aside and moves on to the next. He plucks off the red clip on the papers and starts reading.

 

**Park Jiho (23)**  
Date of Death: 30 November 2012  
Cause of Death: Fatal Shot to Heart  
Verdict: Guilty (hitman confession on file)  
  
  
  
In Jiho's picture, he looks cocky and a little drunk - handsome with his brownish hair and dark eyes, tall and broad like a football player. He was from high society, the apple of his mother's eyes (who has a whole testimony on file about how marrying Minseok ruined her poor little boy's life), and with his connections, was most likely going to graduate early and easily get a job at some prestigious firm. There's a note on file that says Jiho's wealth didn't compare to Minseok's, who at the same age, had a company under his name.  
  
This makes Lu Han increasingly uncomfortable. Usually in these cases, where marriages are involved, money is involved. Usually, it's so easy to see why the spouse would take that step. There's maybe cheating involved. Maybe jealousy. Maybe some sort of betrayal. _Something_.  
  
In all the cases so far, it looks like the husbands in question were lucky to have Minseok, loved him to death, and were inexplicably killed in mysterious ways. It's confusing and unnerving, and Lu Han's stomach twists at every interrogation he sees of Minseok - cold, dead eyes curving prettily and mocking whatever officer has the misfortune of pissing him off.  
  
He looks through some highlighted transcripts and saves the notes scribbled around them for later.  
  
  
  
5/12/2012  
00:11:02  
Seoul Police Station  
  
Officer: The hitman has refused to say who ordered him to kill Park Jiho. Would you happen to know anything about that?  
M: (smile) Client confidentiality?  
....  
Officer: Park Jiho's mother thinks you had something to do with the murder. She says you'd been treating him coldly for a while now and that you accused him of being unfaithful.  
M: He always had a problem keeping it in his pants. She should be familiar with that. He got it from her, after all.  
....  
Officer: Your husband is missing. Does it not concern you?  
M: I've come to terms with it.  
....  
Officer: Do you know of anyone who could have a vendetta against him? Anyone who'd benefit from his disappearance or would want him gone?  
M: He was rich spoiled brat in a school full of rich spoiled brats all studying law. Of course there could be someone, but maybe he just walked away by himself. Maybe he doesn't want to be found. Maybe he fell in love with our gardener. (laugh) He sure loved looking at him enough.  
Officer: Minseok-shi, this-  
M: He had a tendency to bring out the worst in people.  
Officer: Did he bring out the worst in you?  
M: (smile) You tell me.  
  
  
  
For once, there seems to be at least some sort of motive. Jiho was clearly cheating or Minseok clearly thought he was. That could have pushed him to make him disappear. With as much money as he has, it couldn't have been difficult. But, once again, there's no case.  
  
He sympathizes with the previous detectives' frustrated notes and sighs, finally noticing how tense his shoulders had become. He looks around, out his office's window, and notices that half the lights are off and everyone's gone home. Stretching, he gets up and goes to get a cup of coffee from the common room.  
  
He chugs down half the cup on his way back and picks up the next case, this time held together with a black clip.

 

**Kim Janghyuk (33)**  
Date of Death: 14 June 2010  
Cause of Death: Poisoned  
Verdict: N/A  
  
  
  
Janghyuk looks refined in his picture, barely-there smile and a crisp suit that looks expensive even in the blurry picture taken of him at some event. He was a CEO of a major company that's now under Minseok's name and he was a good thirteen years older than Minseok.  
  
Reading the testimonies his employees and friends give and the information that uncovers when the detectives dig deeper, Lu Han thinks he would have killed the man himself.  
  
Kim Janghyuk had a history of being seen with young boys, always something pretty on his arm at every event, and there had been several cases of abuse filed against him that were mysteriously dropped. He never married before Minseok and everyone the detectives speak to, speak about how hung-up he was on Minseok, how he used to tell everyone he'd do anything to have him.  
  
Lu Han decides to look at the interrogations and finds a familiar Minseok, a Minseok as put-together and cold as he was when Lu Han first saw him.  
  
Minseok doesn't comment on Janghyuk's abuse allegations - which seems odd to him because despite himself, Lu Han thinks Minseok is at the least honest. If Janghyuk had abusive tendencies, Minseok would have made a derisive comment about it especially once provoked and baited like the officer in the video seems to be trying for.  
  
He just says anyone could have slipped the poison into Janghyuk's whisky; the man had a lot of parties and a lot of enemies.  
  
The case against Minseok is once again closed due to lack of evidence.  
  
The next case is the thinnest and put together with a baby pink clip.

 

**Hong Joon (20)**  
Date of Death: 3 December 2008  
Cause of Death: Car Accident (killed immediately upon impact)  
Verdict: Involuntary Manslaughter | 15 years  
  
  
  
Hong Joon is the perfect model student on paper - got into an accelerated medical school program at seventeen and had a very bright future ahead of him. The car accident happened outside the college campus and he was declared dead on site. For this case, there's no suspicion on Minseok for once but Lu Han looks through the interrogation anyway and is startled to see Minseok crying.  
  
He's wearing a sweater that's too big on him and ripped jeans. He has on bath slippers, looks so completely disheveled in a way he wasn't in any of the videos before. He keeps crying, keeps wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, and his voice is barely above a whisper as he answers the standard questions.  
  
The case is quickly resolved when they find the drunk driver that struck Joon while he was crossing the street and the only drama involved is when Minseok apparently creates a scene to get the driver more time in prison.  
  
Lu Han plucks out some pictures and sees a bright, happy kid with light eyes and pitch black hair. He has a dimple at the side of his smile that reminds Lu Han of Choi Minhyuk and there's an apparent kindness in his eyes. There are more pictures, some of Joon with Minseok - looking at him like he's the best thing in his life.  
  
With a sigh, Lu Han puts the pictures down and rubs at his face.  
  
He feels like he's been up for days and when he finally packs up to leave for his apartment, he can barely stay awake long enough to call a cab. He's out the second he falls into his bed, dreaming confusing swirls of Kim Minseok and five dead husbands.

 

Minhee brings him another folder the next day - this one brown, simple and the papers held together with a metal clip. She trades it for Lu Han's notes from last night, giving them a thorough look as Lu Han picks up what turns out to be Kim Minseok's extensive background check. There is dated information in the summary, suggesting that the detectives poked around Minseok's life each time a husband showed up dead - the digs become deeper and deeper as the years go on.

There's some basic information. Minseok's birthdate, his height, his weight, his eye color, etc. It also states his mother passed away when he was about a year old and from then on, he was raised by his father who later also passed away days after Minseok turned seventeen - effectively earning him his father's textile business.

Instead of fitting into the job description provided for him, Minseok appoints his father's closest confidant and Vice President of the company as the new CEO as he himself moves to attend London Business School at seventeen years old. He meets Hong Joon in London, who's there attending the accelerated medical program. They get married a month after Minseok turns eighteen, head over heels. All their college friends speak of how perfect they were and how the wedding was small and cute - how Minseok looked happier than he ever had since his father's death. The two take a winter off together and travel back to Korea, where the accident takes place.

The funeral is grand and there are photos of the event since it seemed to have made news - the tragedy compelling as Minseok loses a husband after losing a father all the in span of a year. There's a photo of Minseok between Hong Joon's parents, holding their hands and his head dipped as tears stream down his cheeks - soft snow kissing his delicate features. This is also the first time the records mention Kim Jongin, who in later pictures puts a black umbrella over Minseok's head. Younger than Minseok by a few years, Minseok somewhat inherits him along with his father's textile business since Jongin is his father's assistant's son.

There's records of Minseok going back to school but staying in Korea this time and it seems his tradition of putting fresh flowers in Hong Joon's grave starts then, at eighteen years old.

It shows Minseok staying in school up until he receives his MBA but meanwhile, he integrates himself further and further into his father's textile business only to give it completely to the CEO he'd assigned to open a business all on his own. The only money he uses is the one he's earned from helping his father's business. He builds a coffee bean roasting empire from the ground up - setting competitive prices that make his beans some of the most sought after for high class baristas and coffee shops. He even sets up little coffee shops all throughout Europe and Korea, all with unique themes he designs himself using his abandoned architecture education. Kim Jongdae, Minseok's best friend, handles every legal aspect of everything Minseok does while his assistant Kim Jongin oversees and double-checks everything else. He has an impeccable safety net that isn't needed because he himself is detailed to a fault.

As he's building this empire, he marries and remarries and attends four other funerals - this time showing no emotion and usually not on good terms with his in-laws.

He meets his second husband a month after he turns nineteen, still grieving but hardening like stone by the day - accounts from his friends dwindling as they state losing in touch with him around this time. Kim Janghyuk is CEO of a large antibiotics company and is twelve years older than Minseok. The previous detectives dug into his past and found his business was just as sleazy as the man himself, who for all his charm and looks, came off as a snake and had a very long list of enemies. It's easy to assume one of those people slipped poison in his scotch during some of his numerous house parties, as Minseok had said. Lu Han saves that thought for later and moves on to the next husband.

Park Jiho is close to Minseok’s age and almost as brilliant - working on his doctorate at 22 years old. Minseok meets him around the university almost half a year after Janghyuk's murder and after sloppy courtship of four months, Jiho proposes. There are records of Jiho's mother being fiercely against it, thinking JIho is too young, Minseok is an orphan, the alliance won't increase Jiho's father's wealth since Minseok has all his money under his father's best friend's name, and so on. After Jiho passes away, it turns out Jiho had put his inheritance under Minseok's name, giving his mother even more reason to hate him and spread false information upon the murder.

This time, Minseok moves on terribly quick - meeting mechanic Jin Hyunwoo a month after Jiho's death and getting married a month after that. He's making a decent living, but nothing even close to Minseok so Hyunwoo's death is more of a puzzlement. For all anyone knows at that point, they were madly in love and glued together. Hyunwoo used to visit Minseok's office, all bright smiles and warm affection. He was attractive in a conventional way, but there aren't any accounts of him being unfaithful or deceitful.

After Hyunwoo goes missing, Minseok focuses on expanding his empire. From age 24 to 25, he works nonstop and there is little deviation from anything out of the ordinary. He meets Choi Minhyuk in 2016, the surgeon ten years older but devastatingly handsome. In a few attached pictures, Lu Han once again notes the how much he looks like Hong Joon - that unique dimple - and wonders if that's what made Minseok break his unspoken break from marriage.

Minhyuk's bloody body is discovered November of next year and since then, Minseok has been unattached. He inherited Minhyuk's small fortune, a drop in the bucket of Minseok's self-acquired wealth, and he divided the money into all of Minhyuk's hospital charities.

Now in the summer of 2018, Minseok is 28 and a prime suspect in four murders. He's been in and out of interrogation for a while and in exhaustion, the previous detectives dropped the case and Minhee says Lu Han had perfect timing. It's a huge case. Solving it would make Lu Han's career - make whatever of it Lu Han's incredible skills haven't already.

With a sigh and a rub of warm palm across his face, he sets the thick folder aside.

 

Later, upon his request, another file is delivered to his desk. This contains all of the pictures collected from the case with a few notes to the right of each one. It's organized like an album, cleanly accommodating three pictures per page - polaroids protected by clear plastic pockets. A brief flip through suggests the pictures are as chronological as the information.

The first picture seems to be of Minseok in elementary school, distinct features sticking out from a wide smile and chubby cheeks. Black sharpie states it's from 1997 and the notes made in red pen state that Minseok was part of a school play - in a grass skirt and with pompoms in his hand. Reportedly, his father didn't make it to the performance. There's a few more of his childhood, showing a relatively happy child who was doted on by everyone - most of all by his father.

There are pictures of Minseok blossoming into a thin, small boy - losing his baby fat but never quite his cheeks. There are pictures of him with awards in his hand, sashes across his chest, clips of newspaper articles - all highlighting his brilliance and prolific status in school. There are pictures of him at his father's funeral, flanked by his father's best friend and his wife. They seem to be the only thing holding him upright.

He graduates at 17 years old, attends college that fall - there's a solemn picture of him at the graduation party his father's best friend insists on. After that, the pictures become infrequent. There are pictures of his wedding with Hong Joon - taken by friends - in some normal school church wearing somewhat formal suits. The happiness on Minseok's face is breathtaking and never shows up again after Joon's death.

There aren't many pictures after this - but there are some from all funerals he attends. He has the same expression in each and Jongin is there in each one, just one step behind him with his hands crossed in front. He grows more beautiful, fills out - never quite loses those sweet cheeks.

The last few pictures are tailing pictures - Minseok getting groceries, Minseok at a meeting, Minseok talking to Jongdae over coffee, Minseok smiling softly at Jongin, Minseok interacting warmly with the rest of his house staff.

None of pictures give important clues to Minseok's life and his motives, and Lu Han sleeps that night with Minseok's cold eyes inspiring nightmares.

 

Lu Han takes confidentiality very seriously - never discusses his work out of the office, not even with Lao Gao or his parents - but he feels compelled to break tradition when he spends countless sleepless nights obsessing over Kim Minseok's case. He calls up his father because though he's retired and has been in Beijing for the last five years, he's smart and his intuition is rarely wrong.

It takes him a while to brief the whole story but his father listens patiently, finally remarking with, "You have to meet him face to face. It's always easiest to catch lies when you can see them right in front of you rather than through tapes or old transcripts."

And, that's what Lu Han is most afraid of- seeing Kim Minseok face to face.

 

Since the only active case on Minseok is of the latest death, it's easiest to summon the man for an interview based on the fact that the case has been transferred to a new detective and fresh eyes call for refreshed formalities. Since there isn't really a case against Minseok in the first place, it's difficult to get an interview request authorized. So, Lu Han is left with the good old tactic of observation from afar. Traditionally called a stake-out.

   
  
It isn't hard to get Minseok's schedule; he's a creature of habit. He starts his mornings by going to the gym and then getting coffee before heading to his office mid-morning. He gets lunch with one of his closest friends, a reputable attorney named Kim Jongdae. Then, he heads back to work and is in board meetings until five. On his way home, he drops by a flower shop where he buys the exact same thing he always does: a dozen red roses tied together with white and silver strings. He drops these flowers at a private cemetery on one of his properties about five minutes from his house. It's an extravagant grave, Hong Joon carved into the marble with a simple 'Husband and Best Friend' under it. He replaces the roses that are still fresh with the new ones he bought and then heads home.  
  
And, then, it's rinse and repeat. Lu Han watches him from Wednesday to Friday, watches him move through every pre-planned second of his life like he's been hot-wired for it. He's pretty, still looks as young as eighteen, and has tapered muscles that look years in the making - perfect definition. He only eats healthy and only gets Americano’s when he goes to coffee shops.  
  
Lu Han thinks he's like a living corpse or a lifeless doll. Either way, it's uncomfortable to watch.  
  
It isn't until the weekend that the routine changes.

 

Lu Han has been using alternate cars to follow Minseok around and he has a notebook full of notes on his lap. Whenever Minseok goes into a building that isn't work, Lu Han usually follows and stays in a secluded corner. He's good at his job, he's tailed people countless times without them ever finding out, and he's confident Minseok doesn't know he's being watched.  
  
So, he follows Minseok into the coffee shop (ten minutes after he sees Minseok go in) with his head raised. Today, Minseok didn't go to the gym and woke up at ten. He headed straight to his favorite coffee shop and settled down in his usual corner. Lu Han sits at the extreme opposite side, only barely facing Minseok, and looking down at his tablet.  
  
Since he has Minseok in his peripheral, he sees him get up and break the routine. Minseok doesn't get up until he has to leave - but, now, he's walking across the coffee shop after abandoning his laptop and paperwork. Even though Lu Han sees him coming, he still jumps when Minseok raps his knuckles against Lu Han's table before sitting down across from him.  
  
Having only seen Minseok through tapes and from a distance, his stomach does a strange flip at seeing him so close up - familiar pink lips curved up into a smile that doesn't reach his eyes (never does), cheeks bunching up sweetly and revealing tiny white teeth. His hair is in parted bangs that make him look younger than his age and he toys with them slightly as he props his elbows up on the table.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" he asks, voice calm.  
  
Lu Han clears his throat, completely thrown off but honed enough in his job to fall naturally into the roll of an interrogator, albeit a passive one.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Minseok smiles and says, "You've been following me for a few days so I was wondering if you found anything interesting."  
  
Lu Han is unsettled and uncomfortable, but he maintains a neutral expression.  
  
"If you know that much, then you probably know what I'm trying to find."  
  
Minseok's smile finally reaches his eyes.

It's uncomfortable to say the least and he finally sympathizes with the way officers had squirmed in their seats when interrogating Minseok. The man is a mask, projecting whatever sweet thought you think you want to hear. He's clever, he's quick, and he's single-handedly cracked Lu Han's tailing techniques. He twists Lu Han's questions in on themselves and within thirty minutes, Lu Han feels like he's eating out of his palm - blindly buying whatever he says. 

"I thought the case was closed due to lack of evidence," Minseok says casually as if he's commenting on the coffee instead of talking about the numerous murder allegations against him.  
  
"I'm their one last chance," Lu Han says (with a smile, because he can play this game, too).  
  
Minseok's lips curl up, something dangerous in his eyes, before he resorts back to his neutral smile. He straightens up and starts to get up, one hand poised on the table as he turns his body away.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Lu Han-shi. Keep following me. Let's see what you manage to find," he says as a parting comment before heading back to his corner. Lu Han doesn't ask how he know his name. Detectives aren't the only ones with ways to dig up information.

 

He takes his notes back to the senior detective and she frowns as she gives them a look over. And, then, since Lu Han's luck is going for a certain pattern, she ushers him over to this bright-eyed kid and says, "Meet your assistant slash partner, Park Chanyeol."

The kid turns out to be two years younger than him, a couple inches taller, and can't seem to stop grinning. As soon as Minhee is gone, he starts babbling. 

"Can you believe the first case I get to assist on involves five murders?" he says, eyes wide and his over-large body thrumming with excitement, "And, I get to assist you? Hyung, I mean, Sir. I mean. I don't what to call you, but you're a legend."

Lu Han is begrudgingly growing fond of the puppy-man already and his voice is only a little snippy as he says, "Hardly a legend. This is my first big case."

"Everyone knows you're the one who solved the Lee homicide."

Having been exceptional all his life, Lu Han isn't generally phased by praise but when it's given with such exuberant and innocent hero-worship, he feels himself flush. Clearing his throat, he directs Chanyeol's attention to the case and starts giving him a briefing on all the files. He teaches Chanyeol the most important lesson he learned from his father: cross-check even the simplest evidence. Human error as simple as contaminated forensic samples can derail an entire case and the only one that loses credibility is the department and the profession.

He sets up all of the interrogations from the five murder case and tells Chanyeol to share his thoughts and maybe jot down some notes. His dopey smile seems to give the wrong impression. He's intuitive, clever, and careful. And instead of optimistic, he's dripping with a cynicism that's in discordance with his otherwise pleasant, likable personality.

They review Chanyeol's notes together and then finally take a break from the case as they go to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He watches as a contemplative look passes over Chanyeol's eyes, making him look his age for the first time, and he takes a sip of bitter, hot coffee as he waits for Chanyeol to share his thoughts.

"If Kim Minseok really did kill four of his husbands," Chanyeol says, frowning down at his coffee, "if we assume the first death was a car accident, then," he takes a pause and looks at Lu Han, "isn't his life so terribly tragic?"

Lu Han is thrown off, but he can't blame Chanyeol for somehow feeling sympathy towards Minseok. Those sweet looks must have gotten him further than sympathy countless times, but then Chanyeol continues and Lu Han realizes he's simply making an observation.

"He's born into money and he's made his own money. He didn't need any of them for money, so he must have been just looking for companionship. Or, love. Or, whatever. And, for some reason, he couldn't find that with four separate people."

Chanyeol looks morbidly fascinated by it instead of sympathetic and Lu Han thinks Minhee found him the perfect assistant.

"So," Lu Han says, picking up the thread of Chanyeol's conclusion, "if we're to assume he killed them out of unhappiness and not a need to kill, then his life really is so terribly tragic."

They stay in the kitchen for a while, on opposite sides drinking coffee. It'd be almost pleasant, a snapshot of normalcy, if it weren't for the circumstance.

 

They formulate a plan over numerous cups of coffee and several hours overtime. It's scratched on paper and then put in its final form up on the dry erase board. There's a web of connections laid out, Kim Minseok in the middle of all cross sections, and several minor witnesses branching out from the husbands.

Lu Han has an idea of maybe following the assistant and the maid instead. Following Minseok has gotten them nowhere, but maybe the potential accomplices are a little less controlled and calculated in their daily lives. Just when they're about to set forth a timetable and have begun digging into the two individuals' backgrounds, Lu Han gets a call on his personal cell from an unknown number.

Frowning at the number, he excuses himself from Chanyeol, and paces to the corner of the room, right under the doorway, to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Lu Han-shi," an unfamiliar voice says, laced with poise and a strange sense of danger, "I hope you are doing well."

"Who are you?" Lu Han asks bluntly.

"I'm calling on behalf of Young Master, Kim Minseok-shi's, behalf," the voice, now easily identified as Kim Jongin, provides, "He's requested your company tomorrow afternoon for tea at 12:00 p.m. sharp. Please do not be late. I've informed the gate keeper to let you right in."

"Wait," Lu Han says numbly, thrown off, "What the hell-"

There's an abrupt, "Have a pleasant evening," and a dial tone.

Lu Han lowers his arm and stares at his phone, frowning and filled with a sense of foreboding. Chanyeol calls his name and after a lack of response, gets up to nudge him gently on the shoulder.

"Hyung?" he prompts and Lu Han looks at him, shaking his head.

"Looks like we won't need an outsider's insight on Minseok after all. He's invited me to his house tomorrow."

Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"You're going to go?"

"It's the perfect opportunity," Lu Han answers.

"What if-" Chanyeol begins, abruptly breaking off and awkwardly shifting. Lu Han nearly scratches him behind the ears and smiles.

"He's not going to kill me in broad daylight."

Chanyeol doesn't smile, just shrugs and says, "You never know."

Lu Han understands the lack of confidence, but for some reason, he's not afraid of being in the same room as a potential murderer. For some reason, a reason he doesn't think he wants to voice or analyze, he isn't afraid of Kim Minseok.

 

The next day, Chanyeol insists on coming with him - all nervous energy - but Lu Han manages to reassure him enough that he's able to leave his office and start heading for the parking garage. As he's walking along the sidewalk, a sleek black town-car pulls up alongside - parallel parking with ease - and the driver steps out in a simple fitted suit. As soon as they make eye-contact, Lu Han knows the car is for him. Not having the comfort of territory was already making him nervous, now not having the luxury of driving there himself is throwing him off even more, but he doesn't want to seem cowed.

He gets in, moving quick enough that the driver doesn't have a chance to open the door for him. It's one, little attempt at control he allows himself though the driver graciously bows and lets him have his space. The car ride to Minseok's house is long and quiet. He already knows the route, of course - knows that is winds through Seoul until you're right on the edge of it, knows there are trees and fences keeping the vast property hidden, knows the brass gates and the winding path. What he doesn't know is the strangely calm feeling that settles over him as soon as they drive past those brass gates.

Minseok's house is almost ridiculously big for one resident but it's built in a humble manner with English architecture and reeking of old money.

The space surrounding the house is filled with maze like gardens - flowers and extravagant arches. The town-car stops right in front of the main entrance, double doors that Lu Han has to climb marble steps to reach. The car is pulled away as soon as Lu Han has stepped out of it and then there's a man dressed just like the driver opening the door for him, appearing out of thin air as if he'd been waiting and peeking out of the window.

"Right this way, sir," the man says with a polite bow that Lu Han reciprocates. He lets himself take in the interior, which is as muted and classy as the rest of the house. Lu Han had expected it to feel impersonal, cold, and like it hadn't been lived in. Instead, it's warm and there's a melodious tone of a piano filling it. He catches a glimpse of the kitchen were there are cooks laughing quietly and chatting as they most likely prepare his tea.

He's lead past several spaces - a dinning hall, a study, a library - and then finally ushered into a room as big as his apartment filled with Old English furniture. He's told to have a seat and that, "Young Master will be in shortly."

The piano music is faint, but Lu Han still notices when it abruptly stops. A minute later, Kim Minseok is entering the room with a soft smile. Lu Han stands up, willing his body to stop reacting so strongly - so blatantly. Today, Minseok seems to be dressed for comfort. He's forgone his usual fitted suits for a loose, willowy white shirt with a wide navy collar. He's in jeans, ripped all over, and he's wearing slippers - cute, soft, and pink. Lu Han nearly laughs.

Instead, he accepts the hand Minseok puts out, pumping it once before letting go. There's a minuscule hint of amusement in Minseok's expression before it smooths out into politeness. He asks Lu Han to please have a seat in a sugar sweet voice that touches that phantom part of Lu Han again, just like it did the first time he heard it.

Minseok sits down on the adjacent couch, small hands curling around the ends of the arms - over the gold rounded edges.

"I have to be honest," he says, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Maybe it's my profession, but curiosity always gets the best of me," he answers fluidly, determined to let Minseok know that he's not like any other detective he might have interacted with thus far, that he wouldn't crumble around calculated manipulation.

"And, what were you curious about, Lu Han-shi?"

Lu Han leans back into his chair, hands folded in his lap, and simply says, "You."

Minseok's hands tightening around the chair's arms is the only indication that the bluntness has garnered any sort of reaction. Visually, everywhere else, Minseok is as soft and loose and open as he's ever been, pretty eyes bright and wide with mischief.

"You need only ask, Lu Han-shi. I promise to answer all your questions," he says and with a wink he adds, "Up to you if you believe the answers or not, of course."

Lu Han, not in the mood for trading quips, asks, "Why did you invite me here today?"

"Same as you - curious."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he says, "I'm sure whatever background search you did answered everything. I don't have any secrets. Got nothing to hide."

Minseok smiles.

"Now, what's the fun in that? I can give you a secret if you want."

When Lu Han doesn't answer, Minseok stands up and his smile widens, dripping with deceptive sweetness. He holds out his hand, palm up, and says, "Come, I'll show you a secret."

Lu Han thinks he must be stupid, not one inch the genius academy always likes to say he is, because instead of simply getting up, he puts his hand right in Minseok's.

 

He's led through a different route than the one he arrived from, this one cutting through seemingly more private spaces. They take a long, winding hallway with the walls covered with photos and all passing doors closed shut. Minseok is striding one step ahead of him so Lu Han scrutinizes the photos while he has the chance. He spots Hong Joon immediately, unique one-dimpled smile popping up frequently on the pictures. All four husbands that follow Joon are nowhere to be found on the walls.

He spots Kim Jongin, looking a little brighter, a little looser but still stiff and always precariously behind Minseok - as if deathly afraid to let his charge out of his sight.

The photos seem like snapshots to a happy Minseok, a Minseok with no snake like charm - just open innocence and sweet smiles. A Minseok that would never be at the heart of four murder cases. Lu Han shakes his head and stops looking.

Abruptly, Minseok opens a door almost at the end of the winding hallway and then ushers Lu Han to enter first. He has to wince and squint against the blinding whiteness of the room, sunshine streaming in past the open curtains adding another blinding factor. His blinks furiously and notices a grand, white piano in the middle of the room. He wonders if this is where the tune had been coming from and as Minseok settles on the chair - placing his delicate fingers on the keys - he's convinced it was.

"The secret is," Minseok says, eyes on the keys, and he pauses for a beat, "The secret is," he looks up then, something off about his expression that has Lu Han feels apprehensive, "I'm an excellent pianist."

Lu Han wants to laugh - that's hardly a secret worth whispering about - but then he realizes it never came up in Minseok's background check. Though probably insignificant, it makes him uncomfortable. This sort of thing - instruments - are usually facts you scan past along with height and eye color. It's certainly strange that there were no mentions of Minseok playing piano enough to have a whole separate room for it.

"Why is that such a closely guarded secret?"

Minseok smiles and says, "Because I only started learning to play after my father died. It's not in your background search because I didn't want it to be. I took private lessons from Jongin and I only play at home, where you guys can't tail me," his smile turns into a sweet grin, "It's not an impressive secret, but it's all I have. I didn't want to disappoint you after you made the trip."

Lu Han feels toyed with and defensive feelings produce anger and vindication. He smiles back and says, "Since you shared a secret of yours, it's only fair if I give you one of mine. Equally as unimpressive, I'm afraid, but it's all I have."

Minseok tilts his head curiously and Lu Han says, "I was assigned to your case for a reason. I'm not their last resort. I'm their best resource."

He revels in the spark of emotion in Minseok's eyes for a brief moment before he's turning and leaving. The town-car is waiting as soon as he steps out and he spends the ride in silence. Chanyeol jumps on him as soon as he comes into the office and Lu Han shakes off his concern and inquisition.

 

Since tailing and trying to figure Minseok out has gotten him nowhere, he decides to start going for the weaker links - the witnesses and alibis. The assistant's defensive is air-tight and Lu Han knows he won't achieve much going after him so he begins with the hit-man that killed Park Jiho to see if he can figure out who put the hit out. The hit-man is serving his time in prison and Lu Han goes down to pull him out for an interview. They're ushered into an interrogation room with the hit-man's had handcuffed to the table.

There's a file in Lu Han's hand that tells him the hit-man's name is Oh Jonghyun and he's thirty-three and he has a decade left on his sentence - thanks to an incredible team of lawyers he really shouldn't have been able to afford. That's the part that had bothered him when he'd read the details of the Park Jiho case. After the exposure, it was apparent Jonghyun was sought after for high-class murders but he also had a notorious habit of running out of money. It's hard to believe he'd been able to afford the prolific attorneys that defended him.

Oh Jonghyun has a scar on his jaw that isn't there in his mug shot, but other than that, he looks surprisingly upbeat - faintly handsome smile on his face as Lu Han walks in and shuts the door.

"Damn," Jonghyun remarks, "You're a detective, kid?"

Lu Han tries not to bristle - he's used to being underestimated for looking younger than his age - and opens Jonghyun's folder. Jonghyun looks down at the folder and his smile fades just a fraction.

"Thought that case was closed," he comments quietly, "Not that I mind. The last detective was a lot less pretty, after all."

Lu Han evades the comment as the distraction it's aimed to be and pulls out the transcript of Jonghyun's testimony and interrogations. Looking down at highlighted lines, he takes in a breath and looks up at the hit-man.

"Why did you kill Park Jiho?"

Jonghyun shrugs, settling back in the chair, "Like I said, it was a job. I don't ask for motives, I ask for payment."

"Who asked for the hit?"

"I never saw his face. We spoke over the phone and he left the payment along with a picture and locations in a briefcase near a specified table in a café."

"Do you usually accept jobs from invisible clients?"

Jonghyun's lips twitch but Lu Han can't tell if it's amusement or tension.

"Not usually."

Lu Han pauses and then asks, "How much did Minseok pay you?"

Jonghyun is good. He's in control and he was clearly sought after for a reason and his discretion is valued highly. But, still - there's a flicker of something at the abrupt mention of Minseok's name that gives Lu Han insight and a branch to hold on to.

"I didn't know Park Jiho's husband and nor was I ever under the impression that the ghost client was him. I don't know what you're looking for, but I can assure you, you won't find it here," Jonghyun says, almost softly.

"If he was the reason I was behind bars, I'd want some revenge. But, then again, he's also the reason your sentencing was shortened."

Jonghyun tilts his head in question.

"Can't think of another way you'd have been able to afford anyone from Kang's team, let alone three of their best lawyers," Lu Han says, fingering the detail of Jonghyun's assets, "You'd blown through your earnings and the sum your ghost client supposedly paid you was found sitting in your apartment safe because you had no time to access it before you were arrested."

"I kill people for a living, detective," Jonghyun says dryly, "Do you think I'd be above storing money illegally or in off-shore banks?"

"See, I'm very good at my job," Lu Han says, leaning forward and dropping his voice, "I know the exact decimal of your assets and I know someone else paid for your lawyers and I know you're trying to protect your client. I just don't know why. What does he have on you that you're so afraid of testifying against him and getting your sentence reduced even further?"

Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head.

"You're grasping at the wrong straws, kid."

Lu Han sighs, pressing his fingers at the headache forming between his eyebrows, and then settles back into his chair.

"I don't know how he's cleaning up all these loose ends, but trust me, it won't be long before he'll be sharing a jail cell with you."

He gathers up his files and begins to walk out, pausing with his hand on the door knob as Jonghyun softly says, "You'll realize boys like him don't belong in jail cells. He's been breaking out of prisons all his life."

That's when Lu Han realizes, suddenly, that Jonghyun will never testify against Minseok. He knows Minseok's history and without the sort of access the police has, it'd had to have come from Minseok's mouth. There's a fierceness in his eyes that Lu Han thinks might be protectiveness or loyalty or something even more tragic. The detective in Lu Han boils at the thought of Minseok somehow using charm to hide from the law, but the human in Lu Han marvels at that very thing.

Minseok, for all his soft features and delicate strength, seems more and more like a swamp.

 

In a fit of frustration, Lu Han and Chanyeol decide to call in the assistant, Kim Jongin, and he arrives easily - in the office before them and sitting rigid in his chair before he's ushered into the interrogation room. Chanyeol places a glass of water and a cup of coffee in front of him before he sits down across and next to Lu Han. Jongin is unfazed, takes a sip of water and looks completely at ease.

Lu Han has read Jongin's file thrice. There's nothing particularly disconcerting about his background check, but Lu Han hadn't been able to get this unsettling feeling in his stomach to disappear. Jongin grew up with Minseok, their fathers in the relationship they themselves are now - boss and assistant - but much closer and much more intimate. A few husbands had voiced their contempt of that closeness, but if there's one man that Minseok has never lost or let go of, it's Kim Jongin.

Jongin is known to be quiet, is friends in a limited manner with the household staff but is quite comfortable with Kim Jongdae. Ultimately, his family and friend circle is as small and tight and exactly the same as Minseok's. Minseok had even taken him with him when he'd moved to London to study. Jongin might be one of the very few people who really knows Minseok.

"Thank you for coming in today," he says.

"Well," Jongin says without pause, "Young master insisted."

Lu Han tries not to roll his eyes. He should have guessed Minseok let Jongin come in so easily to play some more of his games - otherwise, he'd have used that brilliant best friend lawyer of his to insure Jongin didn't even have to exist within twenty miles of the station. 

"I'm sure you're aware of the cases against your employer."

"There's only one, Lu Han-shi," Jongin interrupts, eyes hardening, "The rest of the allegations were dropped. And, the one about Choi Minhyuk's unfortunate death will soon follow. Your department loves making up stories to embroil Young Master in controversies, but at least keep track of the number of cases you're handling."

"There are five cases in this folder," Lu Han says and he knows if Jongin wasn't so rigid and polite, he'd have rolled his eyes, "So, I'll call it as such. Not that it matters. It's the same time behind the bars if even one gets solved. You know that, right?"

Jongin's jaw clenches, but he doesn't respond so Lu Han flips open his writing pad with a sigh. He has a list of questions prepared that he suddenly doesn't feel confident in. Jongin is every bit as strong as he was in all the interrogation videos he saw and it seems he's become impossibly stronger - eyes a piercing black that Lu Han can't quite bring himself to look into. 

"Please start your questions. Young Master is alone today," Jongin says, as if that's all the reason he needs to rush an interrogation. 

"Well, since I've been handed all five cases, I thought I'd run through all of them and just double check your original testimonies. You've been a prime alibi for most, after all."

When all Jongin does is stare, Lu Han clears his throat and taps his finger on the chronological set of questions on his paper - starting with, "How well did you know Hong Joon?"

Jongin's gaze immediately turns cold and dangerous, and he bites out, "Joon hyung isn't a case. We lost him long before we were prepared to and it haunts Young Master to this day. If you ever insinuate that he's a case and suggest Young Master had something to do with the car accident-"

"We're not insinuating anything, Jongin-shi," Chanyeol interjects with, slipping comfortably into his good-cop routine with his wide, boyish grin that has even Jongin's shoulders slightly relaxing, "We just have to double check the testimonies."

That seems to further appease Jongin, who proceeds to answer all the prepared questions - now read out by Chanyeol - with an unsettling word for word copy of the original answers. Lu Han uses his skills and scrutinizes every expression, every movement, and can't seem to detect a single trace of a lie. Either Jongin is telling the truth or he's as incredibly invasive as the people Minseok has surrounded himself with. After an hour or so, Lu Han realizes this tactic is useless and wraps things up. Chanyeol gets up and shakes Jongin's hand, thanking him for coming in. Jongin lets a fraction of a smile slip in response before his expression smooths out and he gives Lu Han a slight nod before leaving. 

Chanyeol falls back in the chair with a groan and a sigh, saying, "Well, that was excruciatingly pointless."

Lu Han slumps into the chair next to him and can't help but agree.

 

Taking a rare morning off and following Yixing's advice, Lu Han sleeps in. He has breakfast at noon and packs his briefcase with his laptop, a notebook, and pens. He walks out of his apartment in blue jeans with a white shirt tucked in, sleeves rolled up. Usually slicking back his hair for work, it feels a little strange to feel his bangs tickle his forehead at every gentle, spring breeze. It takes him four minutes to walk down to his favorite coffee shop and he settles into a corner of it - back to the wall and the sunlight filtering on from the floor to ceiling window. 

He pulls out his laptop and notebook, fanning everything out and creating a space for his coffee and muffin. He's trying to organize all the information he's gathered so far over the case in written format into excel sheets. A brief shadow falls over him, but he doesn't pay attention until the door opens with a soft chime and Kim Minseok is stepping into the coffee shop, looking right at him with the softest of smiles.

Minseok has opted for casual on this Sunday as well, shredded jeans and a loose, black blue shirt swimming around his hips. He doesn't stop by the counter to place an order and instead walks straight towards Lu Han and gracefully sits down on the seat across from him, crossing his legs and arms and squinting down at the papers strewn over the desk. He probably catches familiar names because his smile widens and loses its softness. He blinks big, unreadable eyes at Lu Han and tilts his head. 

"Never a day off, huh, detective?"

"Well," Lu Han says with a shrug, "cases to solve, criminals to catch. Can't really take breaks."

Minseok tongues the corner of his mouth for a second, gaze scrutinizing. 

"Find anything interesting so far?"

"Other than a nice little chat with Oh Jonghyun, nothing has proved quite that interesting. You've got many loyal friends."

At that, Minseok grins - gummy and wide and making his nose scrunch up. Lu Han grits his teeth and tries to remain calm even as Minseok flips his quiet Sunday plan on its head. 

"Instead of trying to go out on limbs," Minseok says, "Why don't you just ask me what you need to know?"

"Alright," Lu Han says with a humorless smile, leaning his elbows on the table, "Answer this. How does one manage to accumulate five dead husbands before turning thirty?"

Minseok's lips squeeze together like he's trying not to laugh but his voice is even and calm as he says, "Bad luck?"

"Or, good alibis?"

Minseok raises his eyebrows slightly and then smiles, getting up gracefully. He raps his knuckles against the table once and says, "I'll see you around, detective," before smoothly leaving the way he'd come in. As soon as he's out of sight, Lu Han slams his laptop shut in frustration - clasped hands pressed against his mouth as he stares down at months worth of research. He feels cut open and dissected - a feeling that’s becoming awfully familiar the more he interacts with Kim Minseok.

 

When Lu Han returns to the office the next day, it's to Chanyeol surrounded by various scattered paperwork with that wild look in his eyes Lu Han has sported for the past few weeks. The sort of look only Kim Minseok could put in a man. Chanyeol is rubbing the side of his head in a hypnotic pattern while frowning harshly at whatever he's reading and he startles when Lu Han knocks softly on the door with his knuckle. 

"Christ, hyung," he says, grinning sweetly in a patented Park Chanyeol manner, "Come in."

As soon as Lu Han gingerly moves enough stuff to be able to sit down, Chanyeol hones in. He turns his computer monitor so they can both look at it and starts going through some video files. 

"I decided to interview Kim Minseok's college friends just to be sure and most of them agreed to be video-taped. It was the same old testimonies," he says, scrolling through the dozens of files, "but, I found one to be pretty interesting. It's the only college friend I think still keeps a little contact with Kim Minseok."

He clicks on a filed labeled DO_KYUNGSOO and hits play.

Do Kyungsoo is a slight man, even slighter as he sits across from Chanyeol, and Lu Han vaguely recalls him from the videos he's seen before. He wasn't as close to Minseok as Jongdae and Jongin, so Lu Han had mostly just brushed past him and the other college friends. In the video, Do Kyungsoo looks strangely powerful and Lu Han wonders what it is about people associated with Minseok that makes them all seem so off. Chanyeol opens up a folder and clears his throat, causing Kyungsoo to smile slightly - eyes half closed and dark. 

"Since you already know why you've been called here, I'll just jump right in. What is your relation to Kim Minseok?"

"A friend," Kyungsoo answers in a smooth, deep voice. 

"How close of a friend?"

"We catch up with dinner once or twice a year."

"How would you describe Kim Minseok?"

"Smart and ambitious."

"Are you aware of the murder cases against him?" Chanyeol asks and immediately Kyungsoo's smile is gone. 

"As far as I know, there is only one and by how much you've been scrambling, I'm sure that one is about to close, too," he says lightly. 

"You seem to know a lot about someone you only meet once or twice a year," Chanyeol prompts and Lu Han is proud of how he projects his tone in an almost curious manner instead of accusatory. Even if it doesn't seem like Kyungsoo buys it. 

"Once or twice a year could have happened this weekend, Chanyeol-shi."

"Did it?"

Kyungsoo grins and says, "Of course."

"So, he's caught up with everything. How does he feel about all of this?"

"About being accused of murder?" Kyungsoo asks sarcastically, "Not great. Not too bad, either. He supposes it's too be expected."

"Expected?"

"He's had a hard life," he says, "He doesn't sit around waiting for miracles or good luck. He doesn't sit around moping the opposite either. Like I said, he's smart and he's ambitious, but he's also incredibly strong. It's what drew me to him initially."

"And, how did you meet?"

Kyungsoo swallows and seems grim for the first time, finally avoiding eye contact, and says, "Joon. I've known Joon since high school and he introduced me to Minseok almost as soon as they became friends. Nobody and nothing ever made Joon as happy as Minseok did."

"I'm sorry for your loss. As far as I've seen, Joon was a brilliant and warm man."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo says quietly.

Chanyeol seems hesitant to continue, his big puppy heart probably thrown off completely by the sadness in Kyungsoo's eyes, but he gathers himself up and asks, "Do you have any reason to think that any of Minseok's late husbands might have hurt him in any way?"

Sadness quickly gives room to a spark of anger before Kyungsoo neutrally answers, "No."

The screen fades to black and Lu Han breathes out heavily. Chanyeol is looking at him and Lu Han nods. They both know what route they have to take and hopefully it doesn't drive them to more dead ends. 

 

Since Minseok has made somewhat of a habit of it, they let him come to them. It's easy once they've realized that perhaps not heavily invested in his own safety, he's a little reckless when it comes to the safety of his friends. They put a private investigation on Kim Jongdae's firm and sure enough, Minseok stalks right into their office the next day. He looks like a quiet storm, eyes raging above a composed smile.

“I’d like a private word with you, Detective, if you don’t mind,” he says, tone holding no room for objection. Lu Han makes a show of agreeing, giving Chanyeol a slight nod, and gestures towards the door Minseok had just walked through. He leads the man to an interrogation room and Minseok doesn’t take the seat Lu Han offers him.

“What brings you down to-“

Minseok cuts him off smoothly, waving a hand and saying, “Stop messing around with Jongdae. It’s useless and you’ll ruin his firm’s reputation if anyone finds out you’re investigating them.”

Lu Han just raises his eyebrows and leans on the table, crossing his arms.

“It’s an _investigation_ , Minseok-shi. We don’t take orders from the ones _being_ investigated,” he says, “So, you’ll forgive me if I don’t heed to your demands.”

Minseok smiles at that, but it has none of the playful edge it usually does and instead seems like a warning.

“Don’t go about this as if you have nothing to lose, Detective.”

“And, what do I have to lose?”

His answer is another dark smile and Minseok is walking away. Chanyeol finds him a minute later, still leaning on the table and looking at the spot Minseok had occupied, and shakes him out his thoughts. He looks concerned but Lu Han is feeling giddy. He’s never seen Minseok’s armor this fragile - not in the last few months and not in the years old interrogations.

 

 

+//+

 


End file.
